BEER NIGHT.
by Nobodysbitch
Summary: This story was a collaboration Witz and Tink did before we moved, then revised when all of us were in exile in montana this past summer. Hope you like!


BEER NIGHT.   
By Tink and Witzie.  
  
  
  
This was also done by my sister(Tink) and her strange friend(Witzie) When they were anime pondering.  
  
  
  
  
"Vodka. On the rocks." Came a deep voice. The bartender Nuriko did as he was told.   
"Who might you be stranger?" Nuriko asked, handing over the drink.   
"Bob. Janitor Bob." The deep voice replied, taking a sip of his drink.   
Before Nuriko could ask what kinda name Janitor Bob was, a new form approached the bar. Behind him followed a boy who looked like he'd seen better days.   
"Why Tasuki! Long time no see! Who's the boy?" Nuriko exclaimed, motioning for Tasuki and his young friend to take a seat.   
"This is Shinji. I was passing through shows to get here and found him sobbing in an empty black room. Something about 'The end of the world' and 'My boyfriend's an angel', I don't know, I couldn't make it out." Tasuki slapped Shinji on the back. All eyes turned to the boy.   
"Hello." Was all he would say.   
Janitor Bob swallowed the last of his Vodka and had Nuriko get him another.   
"So, Shinji, tell us how you came to be sobbing in an empty black room." Nuriko asked as he filled the so-called Janitor's glass.   
Shinji sighed. "My father hates me because He's cold and self centered. He's got a thing for a 15-year-old lifeless robot-who happens to be a friend of mine-that he made to look like my dead mother. I'm forced to pilot a giant robot with a mind of it's own who has the spirit of my dead mother. Angels attacked all over earth. This Asuka chick think's it's open season on my butt and is also insane (Like almost everyone in my show) AND I KILLED THE BOY THAT I LOVED! Any questions?"   
Everyone stared at him.   
All of a sudden Tasuki yelled, "Give the boy a Nuriko special why don't ya? He's been through hell and back it sounds like, that ought to make up for the fact that he's underage." Everyone agreed with this.   
All of the sudden a man wearing a cape and mask stepped into the bar, followed by funky flamingo music.   
"Um, hello?" He asked, sitting down at the bar.   
"What ya in for?" Asked Nuriko, figuring that anyone wearing a tuxedo, mask and matching cape must have serious issues.   
"I am Tuxedo-err-you can just call me ::gag:: Darien. I have a big problem. I want my stick back!" Darien then began to sob into his hands.   
Everyone looked at each other.   
"Erm, have you looked in your pants? Oww! Janitor Bob!" Tasuki rubbed his head, which Janitor Bob had whacked.   
Darien looked up, "Not that kind of stick! My cane! It used to do so many wonderful things." Tasuki was trying not to laugh, Shinji was turning red, and Nuriko was trying to figure out what kind of 'wonderful things' This Darien character was talking about.   
"Like growing bigger," Tasuki and everyone except Janitor Bob snorted into their drinks.   
"Hold poison, and turn into a sword! But thanks to ::shudder:: DiC, all I can do is have a stupid voice, throw useless roses, and tell sailor moon to get off her butt and do something!" Darien finished and everyone nodded sympathetically.   
"I have seen many a show be corrupted by DiC, or others like it." Said Janitor Bob gravely.   
"As have I. There is only one drink that can cure the effects of such a foul thing." Nuriko dug deep into his cabinet of special -read: illegal- drinks.   
He mixed a little of this, a little of that and a little of something that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in over 100 years.   
"There we go." Nuriko said, adding an umbrella and giving it to Darien. He took a sip, and all of the sudden his mask and cape disappeared, leaving only his tux.   
"Wow, Nuriko, it really works!" Tasuki exclaimed.   
"I, I think my name is Mamoru." Dar,I mean Mamoru said.   
After much rejoicing there was the sound of someone clearing their throat.   
All turned to look.   
"Excuse me," Said a boy with a long braid, who was wearing all black, a priest collar, and...paper bat wings?   
"My name is Duo." Said the boy. "I want to become a man. Give me something strong."   
Tasuki and Nuriko exchanged glances.   
"Nuriko special?" Asked Tasuki.   
"Nuriko special." Said the namesake, already hard at work with the drink.   
Duo eyed Janitor Bob suspiciously. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.   
"No, uh-I don't think so," Replied Janitor Bob a little oddly.   
"Ah! I can feel my powers coming back. Golden crystal and all." Said Mamoru.   
"Hey! This doesn't look like his Nuriko special! In fact, I don't think it's a Nuriko special at all! You betrayed me! You betrayed me just like my father did!" Shinji dumped his drink onto the floor. Unfortunately it was to close to Duo and got on his bat wings, causing one to rip.   
Duo started to freak out.   
"My wings! I'm the god of death! How can I be the god of death without my wings!" He screeched.   
"@#$% Nuriko! How much did you give them?" Tasuki asked.   
"No more then usual."   
"Omae O korosu!" Duo yelled at Shinji, who was huddling in a ball.   
"Hey! That's my line!" Yelled Janitor bob, throwing off his janitor jumpsuit to reveal a green tank top and black biker shorts.   
Duo gasped, "Heero? What the hell?"   
Tasuki and Nuriko just looked on...   
"So this is what happens when you give minors alchohol," Mamoru said. Nuriko and Tasuki nodded. 


End file.
